Her new pet
by kittyaurorasan
Summary: A very cracky one shot! :D   Michonne kidnaps a red neck to keep herself entertained and pleasured. mild BDSM, master/slave, male submission, sex, and racial slurs used by both members of the pairing. nonsensical pairing FTW


A soft growling awoke the unshaven middle aged man from his deep sleep.

His dehydrated lips cracked as his face began waking with him, he tried to pull his arm to his side to push himself up but found it to be tied to the other at the elbow.

"With your hand gone it made the usual cuffs impossible to use." Her voice filled the room, over powering Merle's panting and the growling that still persisted. His head raised to look at her on the other side of the room, her dark complexion almost hiding her in the Dimly lit room "where am I? Was this a house? No, it can't be this shit hole is pitch black and far to fuckin' cold, I must be sitting in a van or a fuckin' freezer." his mind raced as he threw his body forward trying to get to his feet.

The woman began oddly chuckling to herself watching this spectacle. "No need to get up for me..." she walked closer, still too far for him to see and still followed by that fuckin' growling.

"Ya better fucking leave me alone, I aint the kind you want to be fucking with little girl." she responded with a half chuckle and a sigh. "what the fuck is wrong with you ya stupid bitch?" He snarled out kicking his legs wildly trying desperately to hit her but she was done with this game, she punched a large switch illuminating the thin white room.

Merle's eyes stung as the light bounced off every wall suddenly, it took a few minutes for him to adjust and when he finally did the only thing that he could muster were screams. "What the fuck are those doing?" his voice crackled as his eyes focused to two walkers who had been strung up and kept on two of the many meat hooks, they had been mutilated and had noose like collars on.

"Don't worry about them they wont be the ones trying to hurt you tonight." Merle felt his body being yanked back using the rope binding his arms together.

The back of his head hit down on the refrigerator rooms floor as he finally caught a look of his captor.

"You're a fuckin' nigger bitch?" He mocked laughing in her face but his laughter was quickly silence as he felt the smooth edge of a blade tickle along his throat.

"Watch your tongue I have no problem with removing it." Michonne's voice filled the room, deep and powerful, completely in command.

Merle's teeth gritted, struggling to keep his loud mouth silence as the stranger grabbed his waist coat, using it to pull him to his feet and give him a look up and down.

"Well I've not really got a taste for white meat, especially not racist mother fuckers like yourself, but it's getting scarce out there and we all need to fulfil our desires now and then and if the only thing I can get is a low life, probably diseased, hick like yourself I'll settle..." She circled him like a shark staring at him the whole time. "fuckin' hell this physco is going to fucking eat me, fuck , why the fuck has she woken me up to do this kinky fuckin' foreplay to her meal...fuck need to escape." His legs began to run before quickly she kicked his legs from under him, his torn shirt exposed his chest the ground as he fell face first against the cold stone floor.

"Oh I'm sorry did you have some where you need be. Muleshoe?" She growled as she walked over to have his hips between her feet.

"You stupid fucking bastard, you want me to fucking kill you?" She lowered her knee's to the ground and sat on his lower back.

"What the fuck? You're going to kill me any fuckin' way you evil slut!" He whimpered out trying to stay aggressive but barely stopping his voice from squeaking.

"I never said I was going to kill you..." she said laughing at his pathetic attempts to hide is fear, she flipped him onto his back and took a good look at his face. It wasn't particularly pretty and it was half covered in what could only be his own blood or some unlucky walkers fluids.

"But I am going to make you want to die..." She smiled to his seeing his eyes fill with fear again as he tried to wriggle his way out from under her body but felt her muscular arms weigh down on him.

She shuffled down his body until she lay on her stomach between his legs.

"Sit nice..." she said trying to force softness in her hard voice, she quickly tore down his trousers followed quickly by his worn out boxers.

"Well that looks a little pathetic...let's see if we can't make it look any better." she mocked as Merle lay there totally helpless watching some crazy bitch having a good ol' laugh at his fucking cock.

Shudders sped up Melres spine as Michonne's pink tongue traced it's way up his less than impressive pecker. She began slowly working it with her hand waiting for the lump of flesh to get hard her muscle curling around the head as it slowly began to harden.

He began to pant feeling his mouth salivate, his toes curl, and his arousal build as Michonne went to work on his member. As he finally got a proper hard-on she began to stroke quicker, hovering with her mouth open above it.

"Beg..." She said quietly followed by a licking of her lips.

"What?" He struggled through heavy deep breathes.

"Beg for it..." she said plainly licking the lip once.

"Fuck you!" He grunted angrily struggling to keep himself from moaning.

"Fucking beg." She demanded focusing her strokes on the head twirling her tongue around it. He let out a pained moan feeling a pressure build in his crotch like an unbearable heat build in his lower stomach, his hips began to buck desperately, but he still didn't beg until he looked down and saw her there, a hairs length away from it.

"Oh fuck..." he grunted angry at himself as he knew the next words from his month went against the very fabric of him.

"Please, please, please, please..." he cried out feeling his eyes clench shut as she took him into her mouth and began contently sucking, her cheeks hollowing around his member still stroking but at a much depleted pace as she focused more on curling her tongue around him while taking him deeper into her. The warmth grew as the pressure followed suit, he could barely take it any more.

"why the fuck am I enjoying this? There's a nigger bitch on the end of my dick and I'm whimpering like a little fucking girl..."

She felt his member begin to twitch and quickly responded by gripping the base of Merle's cock and retracted her head back from him. "Not yet, you don't get to come until I do." She said as she tied a hair bauble around him in replacement of her hand. She stood up again whipping a little drool from her chin, Merle shifted awkwardly trying to get some of his weight off his arms unable to feel either of them. Michonne unbuttoned the baggy dark jeans she had on revealing rather hairy legs.

"Every heard of a shaver?" He muttered.

"Ever heard of a Vasectomy cracker?" she snapped back and he gave her an odd smile and nodded to her.

She quickly dropped her boxers to the ground stepping out of them and over the older man looking down at him.

"Now you're going to fuck me, hard, until I cum even harder..." She lowered her self down onto him again.

"...and you're not going to cum until I say you can." she leaned over him pushing his body down onto his bound arms with hers.

"You're going to be my slave from now little red neck." She smiled down at him licker her lips.

"Are ya fuckin' crazy?" Merle voice was stern but he face was grinning madly.

"I don't know ask my boyfriend..." She muttered pointing to her two zombie boys as she positioned herself above his still erect cock, her hand reached back to her jeans and removed her sword from its sheath.

"But if you want you can try me and see how it goes for you..." She brought the blade up to her face skimming along her skin with it leaving a short thin slice. Merle felt an odd attraction to the blood as the traveled down her face, his cock ached in pain and pressure desperate for release.

Merle chuckled shaking his head. "You are one messed up nigger...Almost likeable." He joked antagonising Michonne. She replied with a large gash across his clothed chest.

"What the fuck did ya do ya stupid bitch?" His body shot up arms trying desperately to break free to try to hold his aching chest. She didn't respond, she just watched him panic over a scratch no deeper than the one on her face, yes his was bleeding more but it was nothing to be worried about.

"I tried to be nice, I gave you every chance I could and you blew them all, now, fuck me HARD." She growled, she put her arms around his neck holding his torso up in an uncomfortable angle. He took a deep breath and tried to thrust up into her but he failed to get his pelvis high enough.

"Poor little red neck, not even big enough to fuck a woman." she mocked resting the blade of her sword under his waist coat so just his thin t-shirt hid his skin from her blade.

"Fuckin' lean-"

Michonne quickly stopped him by dragging the thin metal across his back. The look on his face was just delicious, filled with pain and desperation, fear filling his eyes again.

"Now slave that's now how we ask your master to do something is it?" She said patronisingly giving him a fake sympathetic look.

"Please..." She could feel the growl behind it as he gritted his teeth and gave him another little slice, he twitched forward wincing. "p-please...Let me fuck you..." his lips quivered as he found the words trickled from them echoing around the room.

"Almost...You're just missing one tiny thing..." She leaned her head forward to look him in the eyes knowing he would say what she wanted.

"Please let me fuck you...Master." He spluttered the last word against his every instinct, feeling the echo sting the last of his pride.

"Good boy." Michonne allowed a large smile to stretch over her face as she lowered her hips ready for his already thrusting hips.

The noise that escaped Merles aged lips filled the room, stirring the zombies from their half sleep, quickly ignored by the pair as their hips rocked against one another, their lips close to one another, breathing each other in, filling each other with moans of pleasure.

This whole thing was abnormal to Merle, he couldn't grope at her or force her hips down harder onto his, he couldn't flip her over to get into a better position and he couldn't even cum until she decided he had earned it, but that made this whole thing so much fucking hotter, everything was so taboo and wrong but he was revelling in it.

He rocked his hips more and began nibbling and licking her as she pulled him closer floods of loud moans escaping her throat as his grunts became rougher, he wanted to desperately to cum and finnaly get rid off all that tension but she wouldn't let him, and he almost of didn't want to. He had been teetering on the edge of orgasm so long, feeling wave and wave of pleasure spread through his as his blood poured down his chest and back he almost felt he owed her at least one orgasm.

"Slave...I'm going to...cut your...arms free...then you're going to get on top of me...and fuck me right!"

He nodded obediently as he enjoyed her moans, he felt the blade sneak down behind his elbows and quickly slice through the ropes. His hands found itself instantly on her hip supporting her pelvis as he leaned over her thrusting softly. His bandaged stump stroked down near her hip in an odd manner, obviously Merle was going to have getting used to having sex one handed but he was actually making an effort, anyone who had known him before the shit hit the fan could tell you he was a selfish lover but now he seemed to be enjoying the challenge, completely ignoring the painful restriction around his most sensitive area, simply to hold out longer for some crazy women he'd never met before, but another thing they could tell you was once he had his mind set on something he'd fight tooth and nail to get it and even if want he wanted basically owned him now he'd still fight for it.

"Harder!" Michonne moaned out loudly curling her legs around his waist as he pounded into her harder with each thrust, they bother struggled for air as their bodies warmed one another in refrigerated room.

She held her sword in her left hand and lay back to just enjoy the pleasure she felt making her stomach tingle and ache in all the right ways, she was surprised this pathetic little excuse for a man had got her this close, she didn't even stop him as he began groping at her clothed chest. He gave her a pleading look wishing he didn't have to plead again but he knew it would.

"Well?" She panted through s few small squeaks of moans, leaning up to nuzzle into his unshaven chin.

"What do you want little man?" she whispered into his ear leading him to almost blow but was thankful for his restraint this time.

"Please master, let me suck your tits." He cringed slightly as he heard his voice back, he sounded so alien to himself, weak and obedient like some fucking dog begging for a treat, but he justified it by pretending he only obeyed her because she had a weapon. Either way he was rewarded by Michonne dropping her weapon and giving him a deep, passionate, wet kiss then breaking it when she pulled her dark red baby doll t-shirt over her allowing her rather shapely breasts to fall against his chest. His hand slowly stroked up her side and he leaned over her groping experimentally at it before lowering his head and letting the tip of his tongue flick at her nipple back and forth before biting down softly on it with his front teeth then swirling round it. Michonne gave out affectionate moans in return nudged her pelvis against his harder and faster as her hand grasped at his waist coat pulling him into her more, she was clearly getting close as she became more clumsy and tried to pull him closer to her.

"Pull out slave." She moaned out as her head lay back on the flat ground and Merle did so without question.

"Take off that bauble." She said taking a few deep breathes as Merle looked at her confused.

"Did I fucking stutter? Get to it." She growled and he did, it was difficult with one hand and with his shirt and waist coat getting in the way but he managed too. He found it almost impossible not to completely let go but some how managed it.

He looked up at the dark skinned woman who had pretty much made him forget all the shit that was going down in the real world, out their where he was "Merle" and not "Slave", out there where no one was looking for him or wanted him, out there where zombies would tear him apart with one wrong move. He came to the realisation that the last few hours he'd spent at this woman's command had been better than his last 40 years out there, and that terrified him, he didn't want to depend on some on like her.

"Hold up my legs while you fuck me and make me cum!" She demanded and again he quickly complied hooking his forearms under her calf's propping up her feet on his shoulders and wriggling his hips a little until he managed to find the right position again.

His hips rocked into her and she let out a deep whaling moan as he pushed into her now tighter feeling hole, feeling its warmth and grip surround him.

"I can't hold on!" He grunted pulling back a little trying fiercely not to cum, his hand gripped roughly to her thigh, short, sharp nails scraping along her skin.

"Just one more thrust!" She moaned out on the very edge of orgasm and he again did as she said, thrusting into her roughly pushing as far as he possibly couple as he seed spilled out into her. Her hand grasped his trying to hold his in a second longer as the wave of ecstasy flowed through her, deep moans trickled down to small breathless sighs.

They stayed there for a few moments catching their breath as sweat trickled down Merle's body, stinging the wounds his new owner had left, he slowly dropped her legs and lay his warm back on the ice cold floor.


End file.
